In situations where an aircraft needs to deviate from an original flight plan, such as an emergency situation, numerous pieces of flight-related information need to be analyzed with respect to the deviation as quickly as possible to facilitate continued safe operation. For example, the amount of fuel remaining onboard with respect to the distance to be traveled to a diversion destination, current and/or forecasted meteorological information with respect to traversing that distance, the current aircraft configuration and/or the current status of various aircraft systems (e.g., engine status, landing gear status, or the like), landing constraints for the aircraft model and/or the available runways at the diversion destination, along with other pieces of information (e.g., notice to airmen (NOTAM) messages, significant meteorological information (SIGMET) messages, pilot reports (PIREPs), and the like). This numerous pieces of information are often distributed across different displays or instruments, requiring the pilot to mentally piece together all the different information from the different sources. Moreover, the time-sensitive nature of the aircraft operation in an emergency situation can increase the stress on the pilot, which, in turn, increases the likelihood of pilot error. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the mental workload of the pilot (or air traffic controller, or the like) and better facilitate safe operation for an aircraft diverting from its original flight plan.